Hearts of Lions
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Dedicated to Sweetest Days. Squall's peaceful little life as a SeeD candidate is quickly thrown upside down when new transfer student, Balthier, turns out to be his new roommate. Squall/Balthier Play the story. Your decisions and reviews affect the storyline!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to Sweetest Days. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out for you. My attention span has not been at its peak lately. Anyway, this is a Balthier/Squall, a very strange pairing but I intend to make it as damn good as I can! I just recently started playing VIII (how I went this long in life without playing it is amazing) so I think I'll be okay doing Squall. It's Balthier for some reason I'm worried about. This story makes Balthier kinda ooc...Anywho, I hope everyone enjoys this and please leave a review! Your reviews will literally change the way the story flows! And I hope that you will like this Sweetest-chan and that the wait was somewhat worth it. Yes, this chapter is short, but mostly to see if what I have in mind actually works. Other chapters will be much longer.

* * *

_**bold and italics will be thoughts. **__**  
**-these will be choices that characters will have to make. At the end of this chapter is a choice for you. Please leave a review or PM on which one you want. Choices will determine how this story plays out. Who knows what could happen. For those who participate, I thank you greatly in advance!-  
_

* * *

Squall rubbed his shoulder gently, trying to ease away the pain inflicted earlier from that afternoon in the training center. He knew he was strong enough to handle himself, but he still had trouble breaking his focus on enemies right in front of his eyes long enough to watch his back. If he wanted to become a seeD member, it would be something he would just have to work on. When the brunette opened the door to his dorm room, the only thing he wanted to do was take some pain killers and sleep until possibly through the first fifteen minutes of class, his usual routine. He never listened to Quistis anyway, so why should he have to be sleep deprived too? However, when his foot slamming into something laying in the doorway and he found himself falling face first onto the floor, those plans disappeared. With a groan of pain, the crash to the ground not helping his injuries, he picked himself up, looking back to see what had tripped him. In the middle of the doorway was a large black suitcase. Squall raised an eyebrow at this. He had not remembered it being there when he left earlier that morning. Standing up, he noticed that throughout his living room were several other suitcase, some zipped up tight and others wide open, clothes and items spilling out over the ground.

A sickening feeling of horror washed over him.

SeeD canidates, before passing the final exams, were supposed to live in pairs, two to a door room, each with their own bedroom and sharing the rest of the space. Given when the amount of students enrolled in Balamb Garden, Squall had managed to get a room of his own. He never really enjoyed the company of others, too loud and annoying, never giving him proper distance. But given the luggage, he knew somehow he had gotten a room mate.

Praying he was ever so wrong, or at least hallucinating all the foreign items due to exhaustion, he walked over to the door across the room, the previously unoccupied second bedroom. He paused a moment, then softly knocked on the hardwood waiting for silence. There wasn't. Only a moment or so after, Squall heard the rather loud sounds on falling suitcases and a small yell, most likely the sound of his the intruder falling over his stuff and he had done.

_**This guy sounds like he's an idiot.**_

"J-just a minute!" After a quick fumbling with the door, it opened, a very thin young man in the leaning in the doorway. "Who are you?" he asked, and Squall picked up a slight accent, though from where he wasn't sure.

_**Shouldn't I be the one asking**_** that?**

"I was just about to ask that. Who are you?

"Who else? I'm the leading man," the brunnete said with a dramatic hand guesture and smirk.

_-...-_

-_are you stupid?-_

"..." There were no possible way for Squall to think of the proper response to that, to someone who had managed to say that with a straight face. Maybe he really was an idiot.

"Hm, Trepe was right on this. Squall Leonhart, may I assume?" he asked with a bemused smile. Squall was already starting to hate this guy.

"What did Trepe say?" Squall asked, not liking the instructors involvement. He knew she had a large hand in...this.

"That you would just scowl and wonder whether or not I was an idiot," he said rather accuretly. It seemed Quistis was indeed getting better at predicting him. "Anyway, my name is Balthier, your new roomate. Pleasure is mine."

Balthier extended his hand for a polite handshake, but after a minute of Squall simply staring back at him, he withdrew it.

"Nobody said anything to me about you coming."

"Ah, I apologize for that. Professor Trepe said she had tried to find you earlier to inform you, but didn't know where you were," he explained, though Squall was only getting more irritated.

_**How could she not know where I was?! She was the one who told me I should work in the training center!**__**  
**_"Fine," he said grumpily before turning and leaving the room. He would need to talk to the blonde about removing his unwanted guest.

"Friendly, isn't he," Balthier sighed as he heard his new roommate's door slam shut.

* * *

Flopping onto his bed, Squall was beginning to develop a migraine. Today was obviously not going to be his day. Rolling over on his side so that he could see slightly through the window. The leather clad brunette didn't know how thin the walls were until he heard another crash.

**An idiot and a klutz.**

_-i'm not going to get any sleep this way. Leave the dorms-_

_-try and get some rest anyway-_

* * *

A/N: Okay, originally, I thought I would make this an extremely long one shot. I had the entire thing planned (I still do) but I thought this would make for a more interesting story. So please **pick one of the two options, leave or sleep.** Your choices will influence the flow of the story. So please review and thank you.

See you all soon!


	2. Class

A/N: Hello again. This is chapter two, hopefully a bit longer than last and with more characters. Please ignore some major things that aren't very plotlike, I apologize for them, but they make the story work easier and a tad more fun to write. Now onward.

Anybody is able to put an input on how the story flows. Just please leave even a one word review on what your decision is if you want to participate. Majority vote wins.

leaving- 2 vote (sweetest days and starriver92)

staying-0

I hope everyone enjoys and thank you!

* * *

**Bold and Italics will be thoughts.**

_-these will be choices the characters will have to make. At the end of this chapter is a choice for you. Choices will determine how this story plays out. Who knows what will happen? For all who participate, I thank you all.-_

* * *

There was no way Squall could possibly get any sleep with Balthier on the other side of his wall. Rolling out of bed, he grabbed his leather jacket from off the back of his desk chair and slipped it on, making his way out of his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he grabbed his keys that hung on a small nail on the wall. Noticing the second pair on the coffee table, obviously his roommate's, he was half tempted to steal them so that the fool would somehow manage to lock himself out. As nice as it sounded, he chose against it and walked out into the hallway, locking the door behind him.

It took him a minute or so to be greeted by the unwanted light of day, stinging his weary eyes. After adjusting a moment or so, he pondered where the best possible sleep would be. The classroom was out; nobody wanted to listening to the irritating Trepies squealing and gabbing. Squall was not in the mood to return to the training center. He had learned early on that though it is quiet and warm, it was obviously not the safest place for he was almost eaten alive by grats the one time he attempted. Quad and cafeteria were without a doubt out, leaving the library as the best decision and conveniently not a far off walk.

Once inside the silent building, Squall quickly passed by the shelves of textbooks and novels to the back, where several large desks sat against the back wall.

"Ah! Squall, is there anything I can help you find?" Squall turned to see Ellie, the small library girl with a long pigtail draped in front of her uniform. He shook his head, grabbing the first book within his reach. He didn't want to be kicked out for dozing.

"No, I'm fine. Just here to study," he lied, hurrying off and finding a seat. He cracked open the book and pretended to read for a minute or two until he was sure that Ellie was gone before placing his head between the pages and shutting his eyes. There were small sounds, the shuffling of desks and the turning of old pages, mixing together into a makeshift lullaby, and finally he got his wish of falling asleep.

* * *

"Dude! Wake up!"

Like the sound of shattering glass, Zell's voice cut through the silence and woke Squall from the small amount of sleep he had gotten. The blond tapped the now half slumbering brunette on the head with his notebook, trying to get his friend to hurry up. Most unwillingly, Squall lifted his head from the pages of his pillow, wiping the small bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. Slamming his book shut, the gunblader, glared back at Zell.

"What the hell do you want, Zell?" he growled. Zell took a small step back. He had forgotten Squall was not a happy person when awoken, though he wasn't the happiest person awake either.

"Class. Starts in like ten minutes, man," Zell said, starting to hop up and down, like he was about ready to run. Quistis didn't mind student sleeping in her class. They just better be there.

_**Shit. I slept longer than I thought.**_

Quickly getting up, he saw Zell had already made it to the door. Running after, earning a few unappreciative comments from library staff, The two seeDs in training hurried out into the daylight, which yet again burned Squall's eyes. The two hurried to the first floor lobby and both slammed their hands on the up button for the elevator at the same time, Zell's hand getting squashed under Squall's fist. Waiting for the usually slow elevator, the two finally caught a breath.

"Heh, let's not do this again," Zell laughed, starting to repeatedly push the button. Squall rolled his eyes. "So why were you in the library? There are people in there who might actually want to talk to you."

Squall really wanted to punch Zell sometimes. The elevator let out a high-pitched ding and the doors slid open. The two walked inside and Squall pushed the button for the second floor. A moment later, the elevator lurched upwards.

"None of you business," Squall said flatly, not wanting to remember the possible horror that awaited him when he returned. It was Zell's turn to roll his eyes.

"Cold as ever, man. Anyway, Selphie's been talking non-stop about-" It was then that Squall decided to stop listening. He knew Selphie well enough to know all she ever talked about was the Garden Festival and for some odd reason, explosions. The small elevator ding came once more and the the two stepped out into the hallway of the second floor. Zell was still talking.

"SQUALL!" No matter how hard he tried, there was no possible way to drown out her voice. Before he could even see her, Rinoa Heartilly had jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. "Hey, you guys are late!" she said, starting to drag Squall off by his arm. He knew better to resist. Zell suppressed a chuckled at how helpless he was against her. The three walked the rest of the way to class, Rinoa never letting go.

"Oh, Squall, guess what Selfie told me," Rinoa started as they walked into the classroom, but quickly shut up the moment they came inside.

Closer towards the back of the room, unfortunately not far from Squall's seat, was a large cluster of girls making a rather noticeable rucus. Shorter than the rest of the girls, the three noticed Selfie somewhat out of the ring of girls, jumping up and down trying to see.

_**What the hell is going on?**_

"...that's there's a new candidate joining our class," Rinoa finished, though there was obviously no need for it. Squall instantly knew who it was, but prayed he was wrong, that the moron had been sent to a different instructor and that there were two students transferring in.**  
**

_**Please let it not be**** him.**_

It was.

* * *

"So where did you transfer from?!"

"What do you specialize in?!"

"Are you single?!"

"Ladies, ladies, one at a time please," Balthier said with a charming smile. "Guns happen to be my specialty, but don't get me wrong; that does not mean I'm no good in hand to hand combat," he continued, blowing over his knuckles as if he had just punched someone out. That earned another very eager squeal from the girls.

Managing to pass through the crowd, since their desks were on the other side of the giggling mass, Balthier gave a small wave.

"Ah, Squall, you really should try harder to be on time. One mustn't be late," he said with a smirk. Rinoa and Zell raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?"Zell asked under his breath. Rinoa looked rather interested as well. Squall grumbled and went quickly to his desk, one row behind and far too close to the noise, ignoring the both the blond and brunette. He just wanted to zone out until the end of class. Rinoa sitting down on his thigh and wrapping her arms around his waist was not helping though.

"So how do you know him? Old friend?" Rinoa asked, continuing to watch the swarm, Selphie finally managing to squeeze inside and talk to the new student. Her face was a bright pink.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Of course!" Rinoa whined, tapping Squall on the nose with her finger, a habit of her's he never was exactly fond of. He didn't like anyone treating him as though he was a child. In order to stop her, he decided to answer the question.

"He's an infes-"

"My roommate." Squall near jumped as Qusitis chimed into the conversation, her head somehow resting on shoulder. "See, I'm getting better at figuring you out," their instructor said with a satisfied grin. Both Zell and looked surprised at her comment and both looked to Squall for validation. His sigh was taken as a yes. Standing upright, the blonde walked over to the group of girls. "Now that you're acquainted with our new student, could we perhaps move onto the actual lecture please?"

Loyal Trepies immediately sat down in their seats as the rest of the girls rather unwilling left to their own desks. Rinoa let out a small chuckle at their disappointment and she too stood up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"He might be popular, but you're still the best looking guy here," she said before she and Zell headed to there desk not too far off. Squall really wanted to slam his head repeatedly into his desk.

"Oh, how cute," Balthier, who had turned around, said with a face that read sickened. "Girlfriend?"

_-Yeah, she's pretty cute, huh?-_

_-No, we're just friends.-_

_-Not interested-_

* * *

A/N:I think I did Zell okay, but is Rinoa in character enough? I'm a bit worried about her. I like writing as Squall. He's a complete ass sometimes, but he's kind of fun to do.

Okay, the choices have been laid out for you. You have the option of saying Rinoa is **your cute girlfriend**, you guys are **just friend**, or you **just don't like her**. Your choices determine the outcome of the story so please leave a review. Majority vote will be carried out. Thank you again for your participation and see you all soon!


	3. Just friends?

A/N: We're starting on chapter three. I can most definitely say this is one of the most fun pieces I've done in a long while. And thank you again for everyone who is participating and leaving a review and vote. You're very quick on it.

Now, you have spoken and I have heard. Here is the tally.

Yeah, she's pretty cute, huh? - 0 votes

No, we're just friends. -2 votes (Sweetest Days and Starriver92)

Not interested/Just don't like her. - 1 vote (rosewhip889)

Okay I wanted to adress this part before we start. Balthier is still from Ivalice. Ivalice, I am making a continent. It's much more modern than that in FFXII. Lets making up north in the FFVIII map. Espers still are the main summons in Ivalice. They don't have GFs there.

They're will be several moments of random pairings, but remember, this is Balthier/Squall at it's core.

* * *

**Bold and Italics will be thoughts.**

_-these will be choices the characters will have to make. At the end of this chapter is a choice for you. Choices will determine how this story plays out. Who knows what will happen? For all who participate, I thank you all.-_

* * *

"Oh, how cute," Balthier, who had turned around, said with a face that read sickened. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say girlfriend_?"_

Squall proceeded to do the thing he knew how to best. He turned his gaze to the front of the class where Quistis was beginning to talk about how to maximize the full potential of junctioning guardian forces. The brunette knew the information by heart and wasn't keen on having to hear all the information again, but he figured ignoring Balthier and his stupid questions and pretending to pay attention to the lecture was the best course of action.

* * *

Guessing that he wasn't going to get any answer, Balthier sighed and turned back around. Instead of paying attention to the lecture, he took out his pen and started to doodle. A circle at first, then more details were added until it looked more like some sort of machine.

"...system itself is capable of storing 32 different forms of Para-Magic with a stock of 100 units of..." Quistis was still continuing talking about junctions, something he had studied back in Arcades before he had transferred over. He had never junctioned one before, but after all his research, he had no intention of destroying his own memories. He'd stick to espers. At least they didn't need space in one's head. Four large things that looked like odd wings were drawn. Erasing and redrawing, his doodle of an airship was not turning out how he wanted. Sighing softly, he took his pen and scribbled the entire thing out the best he could, then flipped over to a new page.

He made a mental note as he started to redraw the rough design of the ship to try and ask again later.

* * *

Class ended a few minutes earlier than schedualed, so the students exited the classroom out onto the hall. Trepies swarmed towards the front to compliment Instructor Quistis on her magnificent lecture and how honored they were to be in her class. Balthier closed his notebook, not taking a single note, but managing to complete his drawing of an airship, two long, outstretched wings in the rear. It was alright enough for his to give up and shut his notebook, the pen holding his place. Ready to try and readdress his question to the rather unsocial brunette behind him, he turned around in his seat only to find Squall already gone.

"He already left," Rinoa said from the other row of desks, gathering up her belongings. She moved out of the way barely in time to avoid being run down by Zell, who was eager to to get down to the lunchroom, and with a small chuckle made her way to Balthier's desk. Sitting down on the corner, she snatched the notebook before he realized she took it.

"Oooh, this is pretty cool. What is it? Some sort of airship?" Rinoa asked curiously, flipping through the pages to see other drawings, of more machines and one of a beautiful woman with a gorgeous fish-like tail, her arms bound above her head. "Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks," he said rather embarrassed, taking back the notebook from her hands. He never got that many compliments, but then he never did show many people anyway. He shoved it back into his bag and stood up from the chair.

"Oh, I don't think I caught your name. I'm Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly," she introduced with a warming smile. She extended her hand out for a shake. Instead of shaking it, he took it lightly in his hand and placed a kiss. A few students, including a jealous Selphie, gaped at the gesture. Old habits were hard to break.

"Balthier. The pleasure is mine, Miss Heartilly," Balthier said, his accent accentuated more than normal, raising his head. Rinoa's face was a strong, noticable pink. Moving her hands behind her back, she managed to push out a few words.

"Just Rinoa, silly," she said with a giggle. "C'mon, you're eating with us!" Before he could speak, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down the stairs, him almost tripping down them. A loon indeed, though he couldn't deny that she was cute. When they were almost at the elevator and he almost out of breath, she finally released his hand. He twisted the rings around his finger, her grip causing them to push a little to far into his skin. The intricate design was imprinted on his finger. The door slid open with a ding and the two walked inside, the girl now tugging on his sleeve.

"So, Balthier, I'm guessing you're not from around here?" Rinoa asked with a tilt of the head. She leaned up against the metal wall and looked out the glass doors. The first floor lobby was coming up quick.

"What gave it away?"

"Where on that list should I start?" Rinoa laughed, lightly pushing her weight onto his side. Again the elevator dinged and the two stepped out, three students pushing by to catch it. "Quistis said you were Squall's new roomie, right?Knowing him, he didn't give you a tour of the grounds right?"

"No, but I think he did want to show me his fist," the brunette commented, remembering the expression of horror and anger the other brunette had worn. Very friendly indeed.

"He didn't even give me a tour when I first came to Balamb! Sometimes I just can't believe him!" Rinoa said with a pout on her lips and hands on her hips. "Anyway, let's grab some lunch and then I'll take you on tour of the campus. Sounds good?"

He responded with a nod, feeling hungry himself. He hoped this place had at least some decent food.

* * *

When they got into the cafeteria, most of the tables were already full, but luckily Selphie and Irvine had already saved them their table. Rinoa gave a wave of acknowledgement, yelling that'd they'd be there in a minute, and she pulled him into the lunch line. The aroma floating through the air was one he could not tell if it was good or bad. His hope for the food plummeted somewhat. Looking back at the table, he noticed Squall wasn't there.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked, hoping to finally get an answer. Rinoa sighed.

"I wish I knew. He has a tendency to just vanish into thin air sometimes. He says he likes being alone, but I don't buy into that," Rinoa explained the line inching forward. "He'll probably come around sooner or later-"

"HEY! Guess who I found!" Both of them turned around to see Squall being dragged into the lunchroom by a rather energetic blond with a tatoo on his face. It seemed dragging was the most common form of transportation here. A rather irritated Squall yanked his arm out of Zell's grasp.

"Heh, I knew you'd come!" Rinoa sung, letting go of Balthier's sleeve to attach herself to Squall's leather clad arm, nuzzling up against him. Squall rolled his eyes.

"I didn't come by choice. This idiot brought me," he said bluntly, using his free hand to rub the scarred bridge of his nose. "Why is he here?" Squall now asked, turning his attention to Balthier. He tried to shake Rinoa off of him as he shot him a glare.

"Hey dude, don't be such an ass," Zell said, punching Squall harder than he probably meant to in her shoulder. Finally after a moment of watching both Rinoa and Zell torture the cross brunette, they finally reached the front of the line. Rinoa and Squall went first, getting hotdogs put onto their styrofoam plates. When Balthier was handed his, he raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected an extravagant meal like back home, but he didn't expect to be served something so...odd. A link of meat served inside a piece of bread. He hoped it wasn't actual dog meat.

"Sorry, that was our last one," the lunch lady apologized as Zell took his turn. Looking like he might actually cry, he settled for salad, the only thing left, and walked with the others back to the table. Before they sat down, Balthier yanked the salad from his gloved hands, handing his own plate over.

"I doubt I'd be able to keep it down any-" His explanation was cut short as the much smaller Zell jumped up and hugged him, nearly making him fall over.

**_The people at this school don't know what person space is, do they?_**

* * *

After a relatively enjoyable hour, Irvine stretched and said he had to finish some assignments for another class and left, dragging Selphie along with him. The cheery, brunette girl waved goodbye saying she'd ask Balthier again about if he wanted to join to Garden Festival Committee after he settled in. Saying he'd think about it, she left skipping and singing.

"Alright, now that this is done," Rinoa said, throwing the group trash away, "I think it's time for a tour!"

"Sounds alright to me."

"Wait, I thought you had to do your make up test today. At one?" Zell remembered, stretching his arm before standing up. After a second, Rinoa realized he was indeed right. She had to finish her SeeD preliminary exam with Quistis. The raven had totally forgot about it. Quickly she grabbed up her things.

"I'm so sorry, Balthier!" Rinoa apologized, repeatedly bowing her head.

"Never you fret. Just do your best on your exam, alright?" Balthier said understandingly. Rinoa grinned then turned to Squall with a scowl.

"No running away this time, okay? You're showing him around the school for me," Rinoa ordered, poking him in the chest. Squall was about to protest, but was quickly cut off. "No if, ands, or butts. And I'll know if you don't. Balthier'll tell me if you don't" Rinoa looked at Balthier for confirmation, and to play along he nodded. Squall raised an eyebrow at the fact he was working with Rinoa against him.

"Fine."

"Good. Alright, see you guys later!" Rinoa called back as she started to run out of the cafeteria, back towards the classroom.

"We'll, I'll see you guys later too," Zell said excusing himself. "Got stuff to do! Oh, thanks again Balthier." He too ran from the cafeteria, leaving the two brunettes alone. Squall gave Balthier a curious glance.

"Your not going to actually make me give you a tour, are you?" Squall asked, really not in the mood. Balthier just gave a smirk.

"What? That scared of your girlfriend that you'd actually do it?" Balthier chuckled, enjoying how much control she had over him. Squall grumbled and rolled his eyes as the two men headed out of the building.

"She's not my girlfriend, no matter how many times she tries to hypnotize me" Squall said quickly. Balthier's ears perked up at that.

"She isn't?" Balthier asked rather surprised, ignoring the hypnotism part of that sentence. One of those things he'd never understand no matter how hard he tried to grasp it.

"We're just friends. There's no way I'd like her like that. I can barely stand her as a friend," Squall said, not sure why he was even talking about this. Perhaps it sounded harsher than it had in his head, but most times, he wanted to hit his head into a wall rather than be smothered by her.

"I wonder if she knows that?" Balthier asked aloud, looking at Squall's puzzled expression. Smiling catlike, Balthier broke from Squall's side and started heading the other way. "Never you fear. I won't tell Rinoa you're a bad host. I'll be heading back to the dorm. I'll get those suitcases out of your way?"

"Whatever," Squall mumbled, glad he was leaving and that his room might actually be inhabitable again. He paused for a moment, thinking maybe he should have given him a short tour. After all, he was going the wrong way for the dorms.

_-Catch up to him and give him a tour-_

_-Let him keep going on his way-_

* * *

A/N: Whew, finally finished this chapter. Writing Rinoa and Balthier interacting was actually harder than I thought. This chapter was a headache but I think it turned out okay.

Now I am giving you two things to decide on this time. First do we **give Balthier the tour of Balamb **or do we **just let him go on his merry way?**

**Secondly, I would like to do a secondary pairing for this story. If there is a pairing that you would like to see, leave it as well in your review if you can. I will take almost any pairing, so long as they are students.**

Thank you again everyone who participated and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, see you all soon!


	4. Blue

A/N: Okay, on to the fourth chapter. For this story, I've done something completely different. I have map out the entire story, every possible way the story could go with every possible choice. I'm actually prepared. It's weird. I never do that! Anyway, this chapter will be the first real chapter with some bits of Bal/Squall in it. I hope you all enjoy how it all plays out.

So on to your choices!

Catch up and give Balthier a tour- 0 votes

Let him keep going on his way- 2 votes (Sweetest Days and Starriver92)

Second choice. The question was which pairing, besides Bal/Squall, would you like to see.

Sweetest Days- Seifer/Rinoa

Starriver92- Seifer/Zell

(Seifer's popular)

In the event of a tie, I will be the tie breaker. I cannot choose a choice that has not been voted for. Since this piece was made for Sweetest Days, I'm going for Seifer/Rinoa this time. Since right now, Squall and Rinoa are sorta not really but kinda together(?) this pairing will be much slower in development, but it should develop in a few chapters.

Oh did anyone notice Balthier was doodling Mateas in his notebook last chapter? I actually had doodled Mateas and the Strahl in my notebook that day so that's the main reason I put it in there. Not that it really matters.

I also want to apologize for the extreme lateness of this piece. I've had so much stuff going on, school, friends, personal problems that I haven't even though about this really. Sorry, I'll try and do better next time. Thank you and please enjoy! Don't forget a review with your decision.

Oh and this is just music suggesting, since this is what I wrote to, and I think it works when reading it too.

2nd chunk- My Mind (Rinoa's theme) FFVIII

3rd chunk to end- Penelo's Theme FFXII

* * *

**Bold and Italics will be thoughts.**

_-these will be choices the characters will have to make. At the end of this chapter is a choice for you. Choices will determine how this story plays out. Who knows what will happen? For all who participate, I thank you all.-1_

* * *

Squall sliced down another grat with his gunblade. This was turning out to be an extremely stressful day. Relaxation was out of mind and all he wanted to do was to kill something. Heading deeper into the training center, he cut down anything that opposed him. He had been lucky in that no Trexuars had come to spoil his anger management. In the state of irritation he was in, it would not be unusual for him to not stop fighting until either it was dead or he was severely injured. Another grat fell, and the brunette wiped the sweat that was starting to form on his brow. He quickly noticed that sweat wasn't the only thing he wiped away, fresh blood trickling down his forehead from a cut across it. He hadn't even noticed he had been hit, which was enough of an indicator that he should stop for now. Throwing back the potion he had been keeping just in case, he could feel his cuts slowly tighten and shut, the pain from his bruises subsiding.

Heading out of the training room, he avoided any unnecessary conflict as best he could. Leaving the humid center and into the hall, he could feel the breeze blowing from outside, feeling good on his damp skin. Taking off his leather jacket to enjoy the coolness a tad more, the gunblader started to head off towards the dorm, hoping the oaf had cleaned up his mess enough for him to finally relax.

Squall falling face first once again onto the floor of his dorm room instantly said no, he had not. Picking himself up off the ground, he grabbed his roommates luggage and moved it out of the way before he tripped again. He noticed that all of the bags had been exactly where they had been earlier that day. So much for relaxing. The brunette, not going to move all of the moron's stuff out of his way, went to Balthier's room, pounding on the door. Normally, if he had a problem, he would complain to himself about the issue, but bite his tongue. But since he was living with him, there was no way he could keep his mouth shut. It was his apartment first, so the fool had better do things his way.

He expected the other brunette to open the door, or at least hear the sound of Balthier falling over his stuff to get to it again, but it was silent. After a minute, Squall's hand went to the doorknob. It was unlocked, so the student opened it slightly, enough to look inside. The room was full of clutter, suitcases and a few boxes, several beat up drawing taped onto the wall. He had forgotten Rinoa had said he was an artist. Bottle and vials of all sorts lay about, even some just tossed onto the bed, but the one thing missing from the room was Balthier himself. It was like he hadn't even come back. Thinking back, he had been walking in the complete opposite direction of the dorms, but he wouldn't somehow manage to get completely lost that it would take him this long to return.

**_H_****_e would._**

Sighing, Squall threw his jacket onto the back of the couch and headed back out of the door. Rinoa would give him an earful if he didn't go out and try and find Balthier, and since he was already exhausted and irritable and altogether having one of the worst days in a very long time, he did not want an enormous lecture on top of everything else.

Taking his anger out on the door, he slammed it on his way out. The school campus was unfortunately large, so Squall didn't really know where to begin. He didn't know Balthier well enough to know where he would go either. He did remember his swarm of girls from earlier. They would probably know where he would be, since girls in Balamb were practically stalkers. Typically they were nested up in the classrooms when they weren't attacking the object of their affections. He had seen it plenty of times with the Trepies. Squall made his way up to the second floor, impatiently tapping his foot as he waiting for the ridiculously slow elevator. Reaching the second floor with a ding, Squall made his way down the hallway, one of the triple triad players trying to get him to play a game with them. Naturally hating the game, he ignored them and continued on his way to class.

* * *

As he was about to open the door, he was hit with an cold blast of wind. It was weird since he was indoors. Brushing his now messy hair out of his face, he turned to the only possible source, coming from the other side of the hall and out of the open steel door to the balcony. Instead of going into the classroom, he couldn't help but be curious, and went to go investigate the open door. Pushing it open with a loud creak, the brunette stepped out onto the balcony. Apparently the sound of heavy metal wasn't enough to break attention. The brunette was leaning slightly over the side, arms draped over and staring out into the sky.

"Hey," Squall simply called, trying to get his attention. Finally hearing a voice, Balthier looked over his shoulder to him. He gave a small wave of his hand then turned back out to the open sky. Squall, noticing he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, sighed and shut the heavy metal door behind him. He walked next to his roommate and leaned over slightly, trying to see what Balthier was seeing in the open blue.

"I got lost trying to find the dorm," Balthier started, not averting his gaze. "I found this place instead."

_**How do you get this lost?**_

"I'm glad I did though."

"Hm?"

"When I first came here, I didn't expect much," Balthier started to explain, playing with the cheap plastic rings on his hand.

"Well, Balamb isn't all that much," Squall said bluntly. Balthier couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess you're right. But here, there's something I haven't felt in so very long...,"he said softly, usually carefree chocolate eyes suddenly deeper and sadder that he had seen them during the time he knew Balthier. It wasn't long of a time, not even a day, but he couldn't have imagined an expression on him. He looked as though he wasn't even there, standing on that balcony anymore. As if he was somewhere far off and painful.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked, curiosity pulling him to continue talking. He didn't like to see anyone looking like that. Balthier's expression turned to surprise, not at all expecting that someone like Squall would actually ask.

"I've lived in Arcades my whole life. I doubt you've been there, but just walking into the city, it feels like a noose is strung around your neck. The air is so suffocating, you can't even breath. Sixteen years I lived there, always under others eyes, like I was being picked apart by vultures...but here. I can laugh, and no one will reprimand me for doing so. My life isn't ruled by others. Here I can actually see the sky," Balthier said so softly, Squall could barely hear his last sentence. "But then, maybe I'm just odd for thinking such things?"

"...No, I don't think you are."

**What the hell am I doing?**

"And here I thought you'd call me a loon," he chuckled, breaking his gaze and picked up his bag from his feet. Squall couldn't help but crack a small sliver of a smile.

"Don't worry. I think you're nuts for **other** reasons."

"That hurt Squall," Balthier cried out with an overdramatic gesture and clutching of his chest. The other simply rolled his eyes but couldn't helped feel somewhat amused. Giving a hard tap on Balthier's shoulder, Squall moved from his spot against the balcony and motioned Balthier to follow.

"It'll be dark before we know it, so let's start heading back," he said as he noticed blue slowly blending with gold and purple in the far horizon. Balthier made one final glance out at the developing sunset, the changes in color reflecting on the not far off ocean, and gave a content smile.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Good morning!" Rinoa called in singsong, knocking on the door. She was already dressed and ready to go to class, but couldn't help but wait for Squall so they could walk down a moment, the door open, revealing a Squall who finally looked like he had gotten his much needed sleep. The girl proceeded to jump up and wrap her arms around his neck and giggle. Squall just sighed and tried to pull himself free of Rinoa's iron grip. He did not succeed.

"Looks like you slept. Does this mean I can actually get a sweet Squall instead of Mr. Grump?" Rinoa giggled, moving from his neck to taking his hands in hers and interlocking their fingers. She then proceeded to start pulling him down the hall, almost tripping him by the suddenness. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"...don't bet on anything..." he simply said, earning a small gasp from her.

"Wow, you're being funny. You're in a good mood then!"

"..." At his silence, Rinoa started poking him in the cheek to warrant a response. He tried to brush her away. She was persistent.

Realizing that the pair of them were almost at the end of the hall, close to the elevator to take then to the first floor, since he lived on the fourth floor of the dorms, Squall turned around, with Rinoa attached and called back to the room.

"Hey, hurry up or we'll leave you," the brunette called without any change in his neutral expression. Rinoa couldn't help burst into laughter when Balthier hurried out of their room to catch up to them, falling over his own feet and trying to still fix his hair. Out of breath, the other brunette managed to reach them, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Th-thanks for waiting," he chuckled, fixing his cuffs and running his hand through his hair. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Wake up on time next time."

"Hey, cut me some slack. My alarm didn't go off."

"So?"  
"Okay, when did you guys get so friendly?" Rinoa grinned, now holding Balthier by the arm as well.

"Were are not friendly," Squall growled, much to the amusement of the other two. The three of them headed down to class, the halls echoing with student chatter and Rinoa's giggling.

* * *

"How the hell can you possibly eat that?" Balthier asked disgusted as Zell managed to devour a second hotdog. As he tried to respond, mouth too full, the blond started choking. Quistis gave him a hard hit on the back.

"You are really are an idiot, you know that Zell?" Quistis said with a small chuckle as he swallowed and cough. He looked up at her with annoyed eyes. Selphie and Irvine joined it the laughter. Balthier learned very quickly that the woman here, no matter how cute or beautiful they were, were not to be messed with. With half of the comments that Vaan made, he'd wind up dead for sure.

Quistis brushed some of her golden locks behind her ear.

There was no denying though that the woman here were also gorgeous. Quistis was beautiful and stoic, with charming wit hidden behind her glasses. Rinoa, though rather on the painfully clingy side, had a sweet and gentle face with eyes full of passion. Even Selphie, who he thought was about as tolerable as a yipping, ankle biting dog, had some bits of cute in her. Balthier's lips turned upward into a catlike grin. It had been far too long since he had seen a selection of women like this, and these were just the lovely ladies at his own table. Examining behind him, there were plenty other pretty little ones. As a leading man, he could not sit idly by and do nothing.

It seemed though Irvine from across the table had sensed his intentions, and subtely but surely placed his hand ontop of Selphie's, as if to give him warning that she was off limits to him and already taken. But then again, given the way she had acted and swooned the other day in class, in front of Irvine as well, he was certain the two weren't in any form of relation past friendship, at least Selphie wasn't. And after all, Balthier did indeed enjoy a challenge.

On the other side though, he remember that it was only his second day at Balamb Garden, and there was no need to start trouble so early. There were plenty of other girls within arms reach, one in particular catching his eye. Sitting with two other men, one looking rather irritated wearing a long white coat and the other over bulky and wearing a stupid expression on his face, was another woman, most likely an upperclassman. Short silver hair and a curious eye patch over her eye. She looked fearsome, but was probably as docile as a kitten with the right words.

He chuckled to himself, ignoring Quistis teasing the Zell at his side. This was just too much fun.

-_Take a risk and try to earn Selphie's affection-_

_-Try to flirt with the one eyed girl at the other table-_

* * *

A/N: Finally finished this. Sorry for taking so long on this.

So this is the first time we get anything close to a Bal/Squall moment. There will be plenty more later on.

I think I'm really screwing Balthier up. He is such a dork sometimes. And for some reason an extreme clutz. Well, I guess he's nothing without Fran.

So anyway, these are your choices for this chapter! Time to have Balthier finally act like the leading man and have him try and sweep one lady of her feet.

Shall he try and win the affection of the sweet, energetic **Selphie** **Timlet**?

Or shall he try and flirt with the mysterious one eyed **Fuujin** across the way?

Thank you again to all those who are kind enough to participate and I hope you will continue to vote. Remember, your votes determine the story. Thank you and will see you next time!


End file.
